A variety of exterior bicycle carriers are commercially available, including roof-mounted carriers, rear hatch or trunk-mounted carriers, vacuum-mounted carriers, and hitch-mounted carriers. Each is substantially effective for its intended purpose. Certain rear hatch or trunk-mounted carriers are typically attached to a portion of a vehicle by one or more tensionable straps. However, certain engineering challenges are presented when attaching such rear-mounted carriers to vehicles equipped with a rear spoiler.
With reference to FIG. 1, a vehicle 100 including a rear closure 102 and an adjacent rear spoiler 104 are shown. A representative rear-mounted bicycle carrier 106 is also shown, including a bicycle support arm 108 and a vehicle-contacting arm 110. In the depicted embodiment, the vehicle-contacting support arm 110 rests upon the rear closure 102 at two points, although alternative configurations are well known. The carrier 106 also includes one or more tensionable straps 112, attached at a first end to the vehicle-contacting arm 110 (or other portion of the carrier 106) and at a second end to the vehicle, such as by a clip or hook 114 secured to a portion of the vehicle 100 sheet metal. The one or more tensionable straps 112 are then tightened by any of a number of suitable mechanisms, urging the carrier 106 against the rear closure 102. Example tensioning mechanisms well-known in the art include without intending any limitation ratchet systems, sliding clips, and the like.
While substantially effective, this type of attachment system causes problems unique to vehicles 100 equipped with rear spoilers 104 as shown in the drawing figure. The strap 112 contacts the spoiler 104 along a top surface and edge 114, and on tightening strap 112 a force is applied to the spoiler 104 at least at those areas. Conventionally, spoilers 104 are fabricated of plastics, polymers, or other flexible materials, and so the application of force attendant to tightening the straps 112 tends to deflect and deform the spoiler. This is exacerbated by the weight of one or more bicycles (not shown) attached to the carrier 106, the weight of which applies a downward force (arrow A). Moreover, because of the plasticity/flexibility of the spoiler 104, the straps 112 cannot be tightened sufficiently to prevent any movement, and so the carrier 106 tends to shift in a vehicle fore-and-aft direction (arrow B). This causes the carrier 106 to repeatedly displace from and return to contact with the rear closure 102, potentially resulting in cosmetic or more severe damage.
To solve these and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a bicycle carrier attachment system for a vehicle equipped with a rear spoiler. Advantageously, the described system allows attachment of bicycle carriers by way of tensionable straps, without the disadvantages attendant to conventional bicycle carriers as summarized above.